familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Irby (1760-1828)
}} * Survivor at Hayes Station Battle Biography American Revolutionary War Service Battle of Hayes Station Battle of Hayes Station is where on 19 Nov 1781, during the American Revolutionary War , Major William “Bloody Bill” Cunningham and a large force of Loyalist militia attacked a group of Patriot militia that were resting in the home of their commander, Colonel Joseph Hayes. The Patriots surrendered when the home was set on fire. "Bloody Bill" then lived up to his name by killing many of the prisoners in cold blood. William Irby survived this massacre because he was down at a nearby spring fetching water when the others ran off to battle. His father and two brothers died here. Thanks. I do know the Hayes Station Massacre occurred in South Carolina, but am unsure where. Near Joanna (within 6 miles), I'm told. There is a monument there now, where the inn stood (on a stage coach route). The story as I've been told is that Colonel Hayes was warned by a friend during the night, that Bloody Bill planned to attack the post and the small group of Patriots staying there on their way north to what culminated as the Battle of King's Mountain. Colonel Hayes sent word for help in the surrounding area. At dawn, one of Bloody Bill's lieutenants rode up to the station and called out that none from within shoud fire or they would be put to death. Someone from within the station fired and killed one of the Tories with Bloody's group. No help had arrived at this time for the group inside the inn, but they believed in their cause. Firing began. The battle lasted hours. The Tories set fire to the inn. As the Patriots were half suffocated, they surrendered. Colonel Hayes and Capt. Daniel Williams were promptly hanged from a pole of a "fodder stack." It broke. Cunningham cut the half strangled men to pieces with his sword. When Capt. Daniel's 14 year old brother cried, "Oh Daniel, what shall I tell Mother?" Bloody Bill shouted back, "You shall tell her nothing, you damned Rebel suckling," as he hewed him down. John Cook was present. He had supposedly killed Cunningham's brother, and was revenged on sight with Bloody Bill's sword. While only two Whigs were killed during the actual battle, 14 were killed or slaughtered after the surrender. One man, Bill Blakely was spared. One of Bloody Bill's men asked one of the Patriots who should go free. The man he asked said Bill Blakely was a honest man, and he would like to see him let go. He was told to get his gun and run. The rest were killed. Do you know any resources where I might find mention of this battle? Three of my ancestors were killed here. Joseph Irby, Sr., and two of his sons, Joseph Irby, Jr. and Greaf Irby. One other ancestor was saved because he was at the creek to get water during the attack. This was Joseph Sr.'s other son, Capt. William Irby. * Bloody Bill Cunningham - Wikipedia * Battle of Hayes Station - MyRevolutionaryWar.com * Battle of Hayes Station - RevolutionaryWar.US * Hayes Station Common Grave Monument - FindAGrave * Timeline of John Mangum and the South Carolina Revolutionary War - FamilySearch.org - Author Unknown. Vital Records References See Also * Joseph Irby - disambiguation * Irby in Laurens County, South Carolina Category:American militiamen in the American Revolution Category:South Carolina militiamen in the American Revolution Category: Battle of Hayes Station